Tough Love
by Terev316
Summary: Can a resurrected Netherrealm specter who despises everyone and everything ever find true love again or will he continue on his long lasting life hateful and alone? Takes place immediatley after Scorpion's MK9 ending. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Scorpion was at the home of the Shirai Ryu looking at what was left of the buildings. He had been hearing footsteps behind him, but, he had dismissed the idea of someone following him since he had tossed the remains of Quan-Chi's burnt corpse into a nearby river. Scorpion had arrived at his home where he lived with his son and wife before all three of them had been cast down by Quan-Chi disguised as Sub-Zero. All of a sudden Scorpion heard something or someone running at him. As he turned around he quickly pulled out one of his swords to see no one there. He stood there confused. After a few seconds he put his sword back and turned around to see Mileena right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpion asked.

"Looking for a playmate" Mileena said in her seductive voice.

Scorpion started to draw both of his swords out when she stopped him.

"Oh no not that kind of playmate." Mileena said with a sly smile under her pink veil.

"You expect me to do that with you where me, my son and wife were killed?" Scorpion said in an angry tone with flames starting to build around him.

"I like it when you are angry Scorpy." Mileena said.

"What did you call me?" Scorpion said as his body engulfed in flames

"You heard me, Scorpy." Mileena said with a smile.

"THAT'S IT!" Scorpion yelled at her.

Scorpion drew both of his swords and lunged at her only for them to be met by her sais. Mileena jumped backwards onto a tree branch.

"There is nothing that I like more than a angry man." Mileena said standing on the tree branch with hands on her hips.

Enraged, Scorpion launched his chain to the tree branch Mileena was standing on and yelled his famous phrase "GET OVER HERE!" When he pulled back his chain the tree branch along with Mileena fell to the ground. Scorpion walked over to Mileena's body. Almost instantly when he got to her legs, she swept his legs from under him. As Scorpion fell on his back Mileena pounced on him.

"Now I got you Scorpy!" She said with a wide grin.

All of a sudden Scorpion burst into flames and disappeared.

"Ah, Scorpy why are you playing hard to get?" Mileena said while looking at the ground.

She stood up looked around and saw a burnt teddy bear missing one arm, and an eye. She walked over to it and picked it up with one of her hands.

"What is this thing?" She asked herself.

**A/N: Should I continue this or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

"UGH! Why didn't I kill her? I should have burned her back was on the ground" Scorpion said to himself.

Scorpion was walking over a ridge in the Netherrealm. As he was walking he was thinking about why he didn't kill Mileena until a few thoughts passed his mind he couldn't get out of his head.

_Could she be better than me? No, that's non-sense I am known for my cunning and skill. Or could I? No, that is absurd no one in their right mind would think of that… that thing that way._

In the flesh pits

"You, what is this thing?" Mileena asked the sorcerer Shang Tsung.

"That is a teddy bear, and from the look of it it's a badly damaged one at that. Where did you get it?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Can you fix it?" Mileena asked ignoring his question.

"Yes, but, I need the right materials."

"What do you need?" Mileena asked

"I need stuffing, and an eye." Shang Tsung said.

"Why can't you make an eye or take one from one of the failed experiments you made?" asked Mileena.

Shang Tsung turned to her and said "Those 'failed' experiments helped me make you. Besides, the bear needs a googly eye."

"What's a googly eye?" Mileena asked.

"A googly eye is something that the people in Earthrealm make to put on an object to try and make it look funny." Shang said.

"Why would that make it funny?" Mileena asked.

"Some people tend to laugh at stupid things." Shang said.

"I bet whoever had this must've loved to laugh." Mileena said.

"Yes, now that I answered your question, why don't you answer mine?" Shang said.

"What was it again?" Mileena asked.

"Where did you find it?" Shang asked.

"Oh, uh, I found it in a burnt building." She answered.

"Hmm maybe you should go back to where you found it and see if you can find that eye." Shang said.

**A/N: Wow guys thanks for the great reviews, and thank you James S-310 for the follow and fave!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why is it so hard to find a googly eye?" Mileena asked herself as she was digging in the remains of the house she found the teddy bear in.

Soon after she gave up to begin looking somewhere else. As she went on to the next pile of rubble a ghost like figure appeared before her.

"Wh- who are you?" asked a startled Mileena.

"End his suffering." The ghost figure said.

"Wh- what?" was all Mileena could say before the ghost started again.

"You are the one that can ease his pain."

"What are you talking about?" Mileena asked.

"Tell him it is okay to move onto someone else."

"Who?"

"The one who is neither living nor dead. You are the one who can make him happy now. Here, take this, I know you have been looking for it.

The ghost stuck out its hand and in the hand lies the googly eye Mileena has been digging and searching for. Mileena cautiously took it.

"Why would you give this to me?" Mileena asked.

"You can make him love someone again." The ghost figure said as it started to fade away.

"Wait! Who are you talking about?" asked Mileena. It was too late the ghost figure had faded away leaving Mileena in the remains of the Shirai Ryu.

In the Netherrealm

Scorpion had been going over his life when he was fully alive. Out of all the memories he thought about, one stuck out the most. It was when he gave his son a teddy bear. Scorpion who had been walking for minutes started to smirk remembering seeing his sons face when he first saw it. His son wouldn't go anywhere without it. The boy would try to scare both of his parents by shoving the bear in their faces when they woke up. That routine went on and on until one fateful, unforgettable day.

The day had started out like any other day with Scorpion's or in this case Hanzo Hashasi's son shoving the bear in his dads face when he woke up. Hanzo would act scared just so he could hear his son laugh. All of a sudden screams were heard outside the house. Hanzo got out of his bed and told his son to go hide somewhere safe. Hanzo then ran out of the house with two swords to try and find his wife who would be harvesting or planting crops during this time of day.

When Hanzo stepped out of his house there were arrows falling down from the sky, people panicking, and dead bodies everywhere. Hanzo ran as fast as he could to get to his wife. Surprisingly she was still alive. She was underneath someone's porch which was about to give way.

"Hanzo!" she screamed out.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Hanzo yelled out using his speed to get to her as fast as he could.

He finally reached her and as soon as he did the porch gave way. Before it could land on his wife, Hanzo with his quick reflexes was able to catch it.

"Where's our son?" his wife asked.

"In the house come on we have to get to him." he said.

They both made it to the house when Hanzo turned around to see members of the Shirari Ryu's rival clan, the Lin Kuei coming down a hill on horses.

"Get our son and leave as quick as you can!" Hanzo said to his wife.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I will hold them off for as long as I can." Hanzo said.

"No! I won't leave you here!" his wife protested.

"Listen, if I go with you all three of us will die." he responded.

"But…" was all she said before Hanzo started.

"Go…NOW!" he yelled at her.

His wife with tears coming down her face went to the house to get their son and hopefully leave.

Hanzo turned around and pulled out the two swords ready to fight for his and his family's lives. When he turned he noticed that the attack was being led by a cryomancer code-named Sub-Zero. Hanzo got in his stance ready to fight and die the only way true Shirai Ryu can.

"There is only one of them left, do you want to kill him?" a Lin Kuei warrior asked who he thought was Sub-Zero.

"Of course, if anyone can survive our barrage of arrows is definitely someone I want to take on one on one. The rest of you will need to go around and prevent him from going into his house and escaping." the fake Sub-Zero said.

"As you wish." the Lin Kuei warrior said as he took the rest of the warriors around Hanzo's house.

"What are they doing?" Hanzo asked himself. He then realized what they were doing.

"NO!" Hanzo yelled out and turned and started to run to his house only for his feet to be frozen.

"Why were you running away? Is there something or someone in there you want to keep safe?" the fake Sub-Zero asked as he dismounted his horse.

"Unfreeze my feet you coward!" Hanzo yelled out.

"Master! There is a woman and a child in here. What should we do?" A Lin Kuei warrior asked as he came barging through the front door.

"Ah, so that's why you tired to run back into your house." the fake Sub-Zero started. "Bring them both out here."

"As you wish." the warrior responded.

"You better not lay a finger on them!" Hanzo yelled out.

A few seconds later both Hanzo's wife and son were brought out. Both struggling to get away.

"You better not harm them Sub-Zero!" Hanzo said with his voice full of anger.

"What should we do with them now?" a warrior asked.

"Hold them still so I can kill them." the fake Sub-Zero said.

Suddenly the ice on Hanzos feet shattered and Hanzo lunged at the cryomancer. Hanzo knocked the fake Sub-Zero to the ground and started to repeatedly beat his face in until a handful of Lin Kuei warriors came in and grabbed Hanzo off of their master.

"Impressive, you sure do have a fire in you." the fake Sub-Zero told Hanzo as he was getting up. "Now say goodbye to your family." the cryomancer said.

"NO!" Hanzo yelled out trying to get free from the handful of warriors that were holding him back.

The cryomancer froze all of Hanzos body except his head. A Lin Kuei warrior got out his sword and hit Hanzo in the head with the hilt knocking him unconscious.

When he awoke both his wife and son were slain.

"Now it is time for you to join them." the fake Sub-Zero said.

The last thing Hanzo Hasashi saw was his dead son holding the teddy bear he made for him.

**A/N: I had a really tough time writing this chapter mostly the ending, hopefully I can write longer chapters like this. Thank you all who followed and favorited the story since the last update!**


	4. Chapter 4

** In the flesh pits**

"Here, I found the eye." Mileena said as she slammed the eye on the table in front of Shang Tsung.

"Took you long enough. I also found something you need for the bear you found." He said.

"What is it?" Mileena asked curiously.

"Stuffing. Now before I make this, tell me, why do you want this bear restored?" Shang asked Mileena.

"It doesn't concern you." Mileena responded.

"If I am going to restore it, I must know why so I can determine how well I should make it." Shang said.

"You're not going to fix this bear, I am!" Mileena said as she grabbed the bear, and the eye from the table in front of her master, Shang Tsung.

"Haha, you can't be serious? You don't know how to fix something like that." Shang said while trying to not burst out laughing.

"Watch me! Now where is the stuffing?" Mileena asked.

"In the bowl behind you." He said.

Mileena then turned, grabbed the bowl, and went to her room to try and fix the bear.

**In the Netherrealm**

Scorpion was practicing his fighting style, the Hapkido, trying his hardest to perfect it until suddenly he heard a voice.

"Hanzo…" The voice said quietly.

"Who's out there and how do you know my name?" Scorpion yelled out.

"Hanzo…" The voice said again.

"Come out and fight me you coward!" Scorpion yelled out.

"Hanzo, follow the sound of my voice and you will find me." The voice said.

"Why should I believe that?" Scorpion asked.

"I am not a threat to you, Hanzo. Please follow the sound of my voice and you will find out who I am." The voice said.

Scorpion went onto follow the voice.

**In Mileena's room**

"Why can't I fix this bear?" Mileena asked in a frustrated tone.

"I have the stuffing, the eye and the bear all close to each other."

_Wait, aren't you supposed to use magic? _

Mileena asked herself.

"Maybe I should go back to Shang Tsung." She said as she grabbed everything she needed and went back to the flesh pits.

**In the flesh pits**

"Master?" Mileena asked wanting to know where Shang Tsung is.

"Shang Tsung isn't here." Someone said.

"Who's there?" Mileena asked.

"It is your soon to be emperor and husband." The person said.

"Who are you?" Mileena asked while look around.

"It is I, Baraka!" He said as he stepped out from the shadows.

"What makes you think that you will be the emperor and I will be you wife?" Mileena asked him.

"I am the leader of the Tarkartans, your fathers favorite race. Many tremble when they hear my name. As far as you being my wife. We both have Tarkartan teeth, and a lust for killing." Baraka responded.

"That may be, but, my heart is set on someone else. Someone that can kill you in a heartbeat." Mileena said

"Who is it? I will rip out his heart and eat it!" Baraka said.

"If you must know, it is the Netherrealm specter, Scorpion." Mileena said as she was imagining his big body sweating from a battle.

"Ha, I heard that guy couldn't beat Sub-Zero when he was alive." Baraka said.

"That was before he became the hateful, vengeful person that I love him as." Mileena said.

"Love? You got to be kidding me. What makes you think he loves you back? Why not go for someone of your own species?" Baraka asked.

"We are not the same species Baraka!" Mileena snapped back. "And I will never love you or be your wife!"

"We will see about that!" Baraka said as his got his blades out.

"Baraka! Calm yourself." Shang Tsung said as he entered the flesh pits.

"The next time I see either you or Scorpion both of you will be dead!" Baraka said as he retracted his blades and left.

"What was that all about?" Shang Tsung asked Mileena.

"Baraka said that he was gonna become the emperor and take me as his queen." Mileena responded.

"And the part about Scorpion?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Oh, uh, I told him that Scorpion could be a threat to him becoming emperor." Mileena responded.

"Hm, I see, now why are you down here?" He asked.

"Well, I found out I don't know how to fix the bear, so I came down here to see if you could do it?"

"If you tell me why you want it fixed." Shang stated.

"Fine, it's for me, sometimes I need someone to talk to." She responded.

"Fair enough. Now give it here." He said.

**In the Netherrealm**

"Just a little more steps." The voice said.

"You better hope for your sake it's only a few more ste- Kara?" Scorpion asked as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes, Hanzo?" Kara asked her husband.

"What sort of treachery is this?" Scorpion asked.

"It isn't treachery Hanzo. I am here to tell you that it is okay to move onto someone else." Kara said.

"There is no someone else for me. I only and always will love you." Scorpion said.

"Hanzo, please both of us know that there is someone else there for you and the both of us know who it is. If you truly love me, you will let me go." Kara said.

"No…there is no one else out there for me. Only you!" Scorpion said in defiance.

"Hanzo, it pains me to see you go through the torment you put yourself through." She responded.

"I deserve every type of torment there is because I didn't save you and Jubei." Scorpion said.

"You did what you could. And that is all I could ever ask for from someone that loved me. But please Hanzo move on. It hurts me as much it does you to see you go through this torment." Kara said.

"But…" Scorpion said as he tried to think of what to say next until Kara started.

"Let me go and we will both be free from this torment."

**A/N: Woo! I finally got this chapter done. I blame writers block for lack of updates… well that and I'm lazy :P. Thanks to AshFire101 for the favorite and follow, and jh831 for the follow! Tell me in the reviews if you want Scorpion to accept the teddy bear or not, so review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Somewhere in Outworld**

"General, the tarkartan forces are ready to attack Earthrealm."

"Excellent, tell them to begin the invasion."

"Yes, general."

_This will surely make Mileena my wife_

** In the Flesh Pits**

Shang Tsung walked up to Mileena who had been sitting on one of the tables where Shang Tsung had made countless monstrosities.

"Here is the bear you wanted." He told Mileena as he handed her the bear.

Excited, Mileena jumped up and grabbed the bear from Shang Tsung.

"Thank you!" Mileena said while hugging the bear tightly.

He smirked at her before he started "Now if you excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

**In the Netherrealm**

Scorpion had been thinking about what his wife, Kara had told him when he decided to go to the village where he lived with his wife and son, again.

**In Outworld**

Mileena had been in her room thinking about how she is going to give the bear to Scorpion when she heard two tarkartans outside of her room. She approached her door and listened into the conversation.

"Do you know where this portal goes to?" One tarkartan asked another.

"Baraka said it puts you in random places in Earthrealm." The tarkartan responded.

_Baraka? Why does he want to invade Earthrealm?_ Mileena asked herself.

"I heard that Quan-Chis puppet, Scorpion is in Earthrealm."

"He isn't going to be any trouble once I get my blades on him!"

"We will see about that."

_Scorpion is in Earthrealm? This is my chance to give him this bear. But, how do I get to the portal without being seen? _Mileena asked herself. _Hmm, perhaps I should say that I am with them._

Mileena opened her door to see that the tarkartans were nowhere in site. She went back to her bed and grabbed the bear, and looked out her window to see where the portal was.

**Near the portal**

"Empress Mileena! Care to join us on our invasion of Earthrealm?" A tarkartan who was guarding the portal asked Mileena whilist kneeling before her.

She nodded her head.

"Would you like anyone to accompany you?" The tarkartan asked.

"I will be fine by myself." She answered.

"Very well. Have fun killing."

Mileena smirked at the tarkartan then proceeded to enter the portal.

**In Earthrealm**

Mileena had entred a place that was familiar to her. Burned down buildings, dead plants and trees.

"This is..." Was all Mileena could say before someone completed her sentence.

"The home of the Shirai Ryu."

Mileena turned around to see the General of the tarkartan horde, Baraka.

"You, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Showing you that I am better than that zombie, Scorpion." Baraka answered.

"You went through all this trouble just to impress me?" Mileena asked.

"Not just impress you, but to take you as my wife!" Baraka said.

"What makes you think I will be your wife?" Mileena asked.

"These two." Baraka responded as his blades came out of his arms.

Mileena reached for her sais, but she left them in her room in Outworld.

"Aw what's wrong mi-lady? Forget your weapons?" Baraka said as he got closer to Mileena.

As she was backing up, she tripped over a rock. Baraka quickly closed the distance between the two.

"You have no choice but to be my wife now!" Baraka said as his blades got closer to Mileena.

"Never!" Mileena said in defiance.

"Fine then. Prepare to die!" Baraka said as he raised up both his arms.

Mileena closed her eyes shut waiting for her short life to be ended.

Baraka yelled out in pain as Mileena opened her eyes to see a spear coming out of Barakas chest.

Then the spear along with Baraka was pulled back followed by a "GET OVER HERE!" Baraka was pulled towards a figure that wore black and yellow with a mask that covered most of his face with two swords on his back.

Within distance the figure kicked Baraka off the chain. Baraka who had face planted the ground got on his knees to see a hole in his chest. When he looked up, he saw the figure up close. He had white eyes, two swords in his hand, with flames starting to build around him.

"You! You are the reason why the empress won't be my wife!" Baraka said in anger.

With difficulty Baraka stood up to the figure.

"I will not go down so easily." Baraka said as his blades once again came out of his arms.

While the figure was looking at his arms, Baraka headbutted the figure, causing him to drop his swords. Then Baraka knocked the figure down on his back.

"Any last words Scorpion?" Baraka asked as he put his blades on Scorpions chest.

Scorpion just glared at him in silence.

"Not much of a talker now are you? Not like anyone would remember your last words." Baraka said as he raised up on of his blades arms.

In mid swing Mileena jumped on Barakas back, took off her veil and started biting on Barakas neck. Baraka started swinging and moving wildly trying to get Mileena off his back.

Baraka had reached the end of a nearby cliff. Baraka along with Mileena fell.

Quickly, Mileena jumped off Barakas back and grabbed a rock on the side of the cliff. She felt a huge weight on her leg, she looked down and saw Baraka hanging onto her leg for his dear life. The weight was too much for her as she lost her grip on the rock. Her short life flashed before her eyes when suddenly someone grabbed her hand. She looked up and saw Scorpion keeping her and Baraka alive.

"Kick him!" Scorpion told Mileena.

"No don't! I offer you my tarkartan forces if you let me live!" Baraka yelled out.

Mileena kicked Baraka off of her causing him to fall down the cliff.

Scorpion pulled Mileena up on solid ground with him on his back and Mileena ontop of him. For a short moment they looked into each others eyes until Scorpion pushed Mileena off him.

"Why did you save me?" MIleena asked Scorpion as she got up.

"I have my reasons." Scorpion answered as he started to go back to the Netherrealm.

"Wait!" Mileena yelled out.

"What is it?" Scorpion rudely asked.

"I want you to have this." She said as she showed him the teddy bear.

Scorpion stared at the bear, the memories of his son flooded his mind. He looked up into the sky and saw his wife, Kara and his son, Jubei looking down at him with smiles on their faces. A tear had escaped Scorpions right eye. He looked back at Mileena and approached her and put an arm around her, looked back up at the sky and his wife and son nodded. Mileena laid her head back on his shoulder and Scorpion took them both to the Netherrealm.

**A/N: Whoo! I got this chapter and story done! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs on this story!**


End file.
